The Amazing Kaguya x Spider-Man Crossover Story
by The Superior Spider-Man
Summary: Kaguya is almost defeated by the duo of Naruto and Sasuke when she is suddenly sent to another planet by a destroyer of worlds. There she meets Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man and becomes a part of a whole new world. The world of Avengers!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

* * *

Not my first time publishing this really. Wasn't getting enough feedback on the other website so I decided to come here! Feedback will be acknowledged! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

Naruto throws a Slime Rasengan at Kaguya hitting her stomach and knocking her into a boulder. The smoke clears and she emerges with the drapes of her clothes burnt along with some of her skin.

"This is it Sasuke we got her down now let's use that jutsu!" Naruto yells panting afterwards.

"Right!" Sasuke yells readying his left arm and eye.

"You fools... Your chakra is drained also... what could you possibly have that could change the course of this final fight!?" Kaguya screams. She then clutches her stomach coughing up blood on the lava beneath her.

"I won't let you escape!" She screams holding her hands in the air creating a large ball of dark dense chakra.  
"Dammit! It's now or never Sasuke let's go!" Naruto yells beginning to run towards Kaguya leaping on floating boulders and dodging the floating lava.

"Hmm! Guess this is where I end this mindless game!" A deep voice erupts from the sky.  
"The hell is that?" asks Sasuke turning to Naruto.

"I am The Devourer Of Worlds and your time has come... Kaguya!" The clouds lit up purple as a giant hand swept them away revealing a colossal man with purple armor and deadly eyes.

"I am Galactus!" He shouted sending a violent wave of wind through the air and causing thunder to erupt though the clouds.

"Look ya big fat alien creep I don't know what your plan is but you won't be leaving here alive!" Naruto yelled throwing a giant rasenshuriken. Galactus doges it and smirks.

"I may be weak but I won't be defeated your puny gusts of wind" he says.

Galactus' size decreases as he floats down towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"My past heralds have looked over this planet for some time" Galactus says turning to Kaguya.

"You female mortal... your strength among these people is far greater than they will ever understand... you belong with Gods and Goddess's alike... so join me become my herald... you'd be one of great use to me" Galactus reaches out his hand.

"Ha ha ha you'd be a fool to ask such things" Kaguya says holding a dark chakra ball in her hand.

"You dare laugh in the face of destruction, and you plan to use that against me don't you? Vengeance is mine I shall devour you all!"

Galactus screams erupting the ground beneath him. Kaguya teleports behind him and hits him with the dark chakra ball cracking his armor.

"Wha... what have you done!? What is this!? How have I grown this weak!?" Galactus yells as he disappears leaving a black cosmic swirl that creates an ear bursting sound. Kaguya is consumed by the portal along with the lava and debris around it.

"No...Noooo!" She screams as the portal closes and lava rains from the sky.

"We... Won?" Naruto says with a confused tone.

* * *

"So that's what I've been working on for the past three weeks, it's just hard to stitch some of the designs so the dresses they... hey are you even listening?" Mary Jane snaps at the cashier behind the counter.

"Oh heh sorry games on babe can't you go talk to someone else about this?" he says turning up the volume.  
"Yea we're through" Mary Jane says rushing out the corner store on to the streets of New York city.

She pulls out her phone and puts it up to her ear.  
"Hey Tiger... I was just calling to see how you're doing" she says when a sudden purple lightning erupts throughout the sky.

"Peter there's... there's something going on down here I think you need to..." Mary Jane drops her phone frozen in fear as a purple ghost like figure comes from the clouds and rushes toward her. She turns to run but it enters her body. She levitates into the air emitting purple lightning hands and from her hair as it turns white. Her eyes light up like a be-can and veins began to erupt from the side of her face. A red-eye erupts from her forehead and then she suddenly drops to the ground.

"Mary Jane! Mary Jane!" A voice screams from the phone as the sirens come closer.

* * *

"M.J... M.J. please you gotta... Just wake up okay" Peter says holding his head against the bed railing.  
"Look kid we're doing everything we can okay? She's gonna be fine I can promise you that." An African-American man enters the room and sits beside Peter.

"Look Fury you wouldn't understand okay you don't have anyone!" Peter screams in anger  
"That's where your wrong kid" Fury says standing up

"I have you Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. I couldn't ask for more" he says patting Peter on the back  
"Your chakra..." she begins to wake looking at Peter

"Mary Jane?... your eyes they're... your face... you don't look the same" Peter raises his eyebrow and looks at Fury.  
"What did you do!?" Peter yells.

"Nothing kid we didn't use anything on her witness's say she was hit by lightning maybe this has something to do with Thor. It could be some form of dark magic." Fury says trying to calm Peter down.

"Miss Jane can you speak?" Fury asks grabbing her hand.

"I am... Kaguya" she says veins pop from around her eyes as she examines them both.

"Kaguya? What's a Kaguya?" Peter says again looking at Fury.  
"The hell if I know man" Fury says in a smart tone.

"Look Miss Jane..." Fury begins.  
"Kaguya!" she yells her third eye-opening on her forehead then closing.

"Okay... Okay... Kaguya... tell us slowly what happened the night you left that corner store?" Fury says bending down closer to her.

"I... where am I?" Kaguya asks turning to Fury.  
"You are at the Avengers tower... or should I say you are on planet earth. A different one as it seems" Fury says smiling a little to ease the tension.  
"Now if you could please tell me what happened the night you saw the purple lightning?" Fury asks nodding in assurance.

"I was in a battle... with my sons... with my grandsons... they wouldn't... why would they resist me their elder!? Who Are They To Say The Name That Is Chakra!" Kaguya screams.  
"I am Chakra!" she screams tears running down her face.

Peter and Fury back away and turn to each other.  
"Where are you from?" Peter asks.

"A world of war and dismay. A world where no one obeys their elders. A world of foolish ninja" Kaguya says clenching her fists.  
"Ninja?" Fury asks confused.

"Yes a world full of ninja foolish shinobi" Kaguya says.

Fury grabs a cup, walks over to the sink and fills it with water. He takes a sip and turns back to Kaguya.

"Okay now in this world was there any purple lightning anything that could explain your being here?" Fury asks putting down a recorder  
on the table next to him.

"Yes there was this man... this large giant of a man... he came from the skies to take me... he says he wanted to make me his herald..." Kaguya tries to sit up but is unable to move.

"Why can't I move?" Kaguya asks.

"Sorry we have to keep you disabled with the medicine. You were shooting lightning out of your hands. Kind of a precaution in case you had decided to create another light show" Fury said sarcastically.

"Now from what you just told me we have a serious problem on our hands. Galactus has returned" Fury says.  
"Why would Galactus target M.J.? What could he possibly gain out of this!?" Peter yells.

"I don't know! But look kid you gotta calm down while I get to the bottom of this okay?" Fury asks putting his hand on Peter shoulder.  
"Ok let's hear it" Peter says crossing his arms.

"Now Kaguya before we let you off these meds we need to know that you won't cause us any problems. So I ask you. Will you cause us any harm." Fury asks in a serious tone.  
Kaguya's veins reside from around her eyes and she looks Fury in the eyes.

"In a way you have saved me. So I will not harm anyone on this planet. I swear it." She says sitting up in the bed.  
"Your medicines aren't as strong as you thought hm?" She says smirking.

* * *

"Okay now can you walk well?" Peter asks helping Kaguya stand-off the bed.

"I know how to walk" Kaguya says in a smart tone.

"Look if you want my help you're gonna have to be more sincere okay?" Peter says grabbing a red mask from the table beside him.

"What kind of hospital is this?" Kaguya asks looking at all of the computers and touching the glass that separates the room from the hallway.  
"Yea you must not have this kind of technology where you're from huh?" Peter asks taking out his phone.

"Watch this!" He says as a hologram of a planet rises from the screen.

"This is magic" Kaguya states as her hand passes through the hologram.

"Nah me and Stark are just a bunch of super genius's" Peter says smirking. Fury walks into the room and waves his hand.

"Come on you two we're going to see Agent Romanov" Fury says.

Peter and Kaguya follow Fury out of the room and they continue to walk down a long hallway then entering an elevator.

"The Black Widow jeez what do we have to see her for where's Coulson?" Peter asks.

"Don't worry about it kid she's here for Kaguya not you." Fury says.

"So you have this much trust" Kaguya says looking at Fury.

"This building is full of beasts and aliens. You gave me your word same as they gave me theirs. If you were a threat I would have known it by now  
anyways. Got Stark technology measuring brain waves and you seem peaceful. Anger went through you when you were talking about your  
grandsons and that chakra thing. Your grandsons aren't here so we shouldn't have a problem." Fury says.

Kaguya grabs Peters hand raises it and veins pop from around her eyes.

"Chakra... Energy is everywhere... yet I sense something far greater in you" Kaguya says as the veins reside from around her eyes.  
"Is that so?" Peter says smiling.

"What is that thing you do with you eyes?" Peter asks.  
"Byakugan... an eye technique that I posses along with the eye on my forehead... I would think by now my descendants have these as well" Kaguya says. Peter nods looks at Fury then back at Kaguya.

"Byakugan nice... wait decedents... just how old are you?" Peter asks.

"Never ask a woman her age" Kaguya says following Fury out of the elevator.

"So this is her?" A woman with ginger hair walks up to Fury.

"Yes this is her" Fury says.

"Hi I'm Agent Romanov but you can call me Natasha if you'd like" She says handing Kaguya a bag.

"Now follow me we have tests to take." Natasha says as she turns and begins to walk.

Kaguya looks around and sees that they are in a large room. She squints her eyes trying to find the roof. She then looks around seeing they are surrounded by strange human shaped metal suits leading to a room at the end of the pathway.

"It's fine she's just gonna ask some questions and run some tests. Remember to keep calm. Don't do anything rash here they take it very seriously." Peter says  
Kaguya nods and Peter walks away waving bye then entering the elevator with Fury. Kaguya follows Natasha to the end of the pathway.

"This is the room where I will test you for suitability in battle." Natasha says.

Kaguya walks into the room. It is all white with weapons hanging up on each wall.  
"You can trust me I am skilled in battle" Kaguya says turning to Natasha.

"This isn't just a test to see if you can defend yourself Kaguya" Natasha says closing the door behind them.

"This is a test to see if you can be an Avenger"

* * *

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: A New Avenger

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

This chapter has a bit of action. Don't know how my writing is when it comes to action but everyone says I do superb in that area so enjoy! I would like some feedback as well!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Avenger**

"An... Avenger?" Kaguya says confused.

Natasha grabs her utility belt from the wall, straps it around her, grabs two pistols and puts them in the holsters on her belt.

"Yes we are a team of earth's mightiest heroes. We protect our earth from anything that may causes a threat." Natasha says then turning to Kaguya.

"Even from each other if it comes to that" Natasha says. Kaguya looks up to see a floating metal figure projecting images into the air.

"More of this world's magic. You must be an intelligent race." Kaguya says impressed by all she has seen.

"This is all Stark. I don't know how he does it being he's such a jackass but he's the brains behind all this.". Natasha says moving her hands across the holographic screen.

"These are a few battles we have been in." Natasha says smiling as multiple videos play on the hologram.  
Kaguya watches speechless at what she sees but observing every second of the footage.

"It all seems chaotic." Kaguya says.

Natasha swipes her hand across the screen stopping the projection.

"Makes me wonder if there is peace anywhere." Natasha says looking at Kaguya. Kaguya turns away thinking back on what she had did to innocent people during her time on her planet.

"My grandsons fought hundreds of years for it. I'm sure they have what they wanted now. I want it now as well." She says.  
Natasha smiles and looks over to a door labeled women's.

"You can change into your fighting attire through in that room over there." She says pointing to the door.  
Kaguya walks over to the door and turns around looking at Natasha.

"I wasn't a good person before. Maybe I can start over here." Kaguya says.  
"Of course you can." Natasha says smiling.

Kaguya returns from the restroom wearing an all-white skin tight jumpsuit.

"You look fantastic sweetheart but I suggest ya trim the hair" A man says walking into the room pushing a cart of mechanical objects. Kaguya's hair grows shorter and stops at her shoulders. Tony's eyes widen in amazement and he turns to Natasha.

"About time you showed up Tony could you have been any later?" Natasha asks sarcastically.

"Question. Are you just here to ask questions we already know the answer to?" Tony says smirking.

"Looks like I'm not just to train Kaguya but to baby sit you as well" Natasha says as five men walk into the room.

"Oh look if it isn't our friendly neighborhood Peter Parker." Tony says grabbing a suit case off the ground and handing it to Peter.

"Look kid here is your Iron suit back free of anything you took a disliking to the last time ya had it" Tony says.  
Peter looks at the suit case then back at Tony.

"No more studying my Spider sense or knocking me out if I say something you don't like." Peter sounding concerned.

"Nope!" Tony says smiling. Peter stares at Tony then laughs.

"We'll see." Peter says then turning to Kaguya.

"This is Kaguya. Kaguya this is Agent Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. This is Agent Clint Barton also known as the Hawkeye. And this is Dr. Bruce Banner also known as The Incredible Green Rage Monster Hulk." Fury says pointing out the three men beside him. Tony walks up to Kaguya.

"Word of advice try and make this one very angry you win a special prize." Tony says pointing to Bruce.

"Real funny Tony how about you get those bots ready so we can see what she's got." Bruce says

Tony touches the screens on each of the bots chests and their eyes glow red.

"Ready when you are!" he says.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'me" Steve says holding out his hand. Kaguya looks at his hand and back at him.

"Don't think they do that where she's from." Clinton says laughing. Steve, Bruce, and Clinton walk to the observing room along with Tony, Fury and Natasha.  
Peter then walks over to Kaguya.

"So... nice outfit" He says smiling.

"Too tight for my liking." She says pulling on the sleeves.

"Yea well since you were all good with Natasha that means all ya gotta do is defeat a bunch of Stark's bots. Then you can create any kind of suit you like, but I'm guessing Tony's gonna have to help ya with that." Peter says smiling.

"Bots?" Kaguya says confused looking at the row of machinery.

"Yea those things over there you see, they're gonna attack you and all you gotta do is avoid the attacks and destroy them all as quick as possible." Peter says.  
Kaguya stares at the bots and looks back at Peter.

"Shouldn't be a problem." She says. Peter nods then walks into the observing room and closes the door. Natasha puts her finger on the touch screen below her and begins to speak.

"Now at first it's gonna be a breeze but the stronger you are the more harder it will be to defeat them." Natasha says over the PA system.

Kaguya crosses her arms and focuses on the bots. Two of them step down from their stands and begin to run towards her. Kaguya's veins slowly rise from the side of her eyes as she smiles. Kaguya punches the air with both of her fists destroying them three bots fly into the air and begin to shoot red beams. Kaguya doges those all while levitating into the air towards them. She then releases purple lightning bolts from her hands making a thundering sound destroying two of the bots. The third bot shoots two missiles from its back. Kaguya redirects them both by catching them in midair. The bot dodges them but Kaguya hits it with an ash bone turning it into dust.

Kaguya looks down to see four more bots fly into the air. She puffs her cheeks then blows letting out a humongous ball of flames. All of the bots are engulfed in the flames being almost completely incinerated. Kaguya slowly levitates to the ground as another bot rises from within the metal bot stand.

"Okay you're definitely Thor status. But let's see what you can do against something that might even knock the cape off him." Natasha says through the PA.

The bot slowly activates and Kaguya grins showing her teeth. The bot races at Kaguya with blinding speed throwing a punch. She dodges it then throwing one of her own creating a booming sound wave cracking the walls as her fist hits the bot. The bot explodes into ball of flames and Kaguya walks from the smoke and debris with small horns on her head. Everyone exits the observing room looking at her in amazement.

"That was amazing! No pun intended! And you have horns?" Peter says looking at Kaguya's head.  
"It's why they called me the Rabbit Goddess." She says.  
"Well Rabbit, welcome to the Avengers." Peter says.

* * *

"Okay I guess we'll go with this design is this one okay with you?" Tony says pointing to a blueprint.

"It will do." Kaguya says smiling. Tony rolls up the blueprint and hands it to one of the bots.

"Okay good because I have other things to work on." He says leaving the room.

"Hey...I guess I'll show you to your room." Peter says. They both leave a room labeled Stark Suit Testing area. Then entering an elevator at the end of the hall.  
"I'll be in the next room. Figured I'd stay here until all of this is over." Peter says  
Kaguya looks at the red suit underneath Peter's jacket.

"So what do they call you?" She asks.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" Peter says opening his jacket pointing to the spider on his suit. Kaguya smiles. Peter looks up at the floor number and back at Kaguya.

"Hey... do you wanna go to the roof?" Peter says his hand over the floor button.

"Um... Sure." She says wondering where he was taking her. Peter presses the floor button and smiles.

The elevator door opens and Peter walks out along with Kaguya.

"This is Tony's haven. He would be pissed if he knew we were up here." Peter says going behind the counter of a bar.

"You want anything to drink?" Peter asks.

Kaguya looks around admiring all of the lighting and glass work in the room. She then looks back at Peter.

"That would be nice." She says walking up to the bar and rubbing her fingers against the counter top. Peter hands her a glass and they walk onto the balcony located beside a helipad. Kaguya looks out at the city and her eyes widen amazed at everything she's seeing.

"Guess this is hard to take in." Peter says drinking from his glass.

"A little." Kaguya says also drinking all of the wine from her glass in one gulp.  
Peter looks at her and laughs.

"Wow that is... incredible your even better than..." Peter stops then turning to look back at the city.

"Before you arrived here who were you on your planet?" Peter asks.

"A Princess. The Rabbit Goddess. I went by an assortment of different names but those two best described me. I had two sons and now I  
have many sons. I had hatred for them all. A part of me could not help but carry hatred for every single one of them. But that man he walked up to me offering me to join him. To join him and his other people Then me being sent here you all saving me treating me like your own. It shows me that life is much bigger than the birthplace I grew upon. It shows me I've made a mistake." Kaguya says looking down at her glass and then turning to Peter.

"The woman who I was before. Who was she?" Kaguya asks. Peter smirks then looks down to the street below.

"She was just a friend. A friend who I was close with once but I guess being Spider-Man you know a the big hero of the town. I couldn't be what she wanted. Which is completely selfish on her part. But yea I couldn't be whatever she wanted so she left. I can't stop saving lives. That's what I'm here to do save lives that's what we all do here. I guess it's just not enough for some people. I guess some people don't love Spider-Man." Peter says then drinking the rest of the wine from his glass. Kaguya looks at him. She has a flash of memories of Mary Jane and him in her head hearing the word Tiger over and over.

"You don't need to change to find love." Kaguya says. Peter looks up and into her eyes.

"You're Spider-Man for the people right? You carry a burden all by yourself. If someone doesn't love that then maybe they're not worth loving." Kaguya says smiling. Peter smiles and see's that Kaguya is shaking.

"Pretty cold out here huh?" Peter says putting his jacket around her. Kaguya looks at the jacket and feeling the warmth she smiles.

"Thank you" She says. Peters jerks his head to the left.

"I sense something coming!" He says as a humongous hovercraft lands on the helipad.

"Stay back" Peter says walking towards it.

The door on the hovercraft opens and a metal walkway slides to the ground. A tall man walks from the hovercraft followed by a furry creature, a huge green man, a green woman, and a tree like figure. The man in front opens his metal mask and smiles.

"Heard you need some help kicking some Galactus ass!"

* * *

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: A Meaningful Mistake

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

Seems I'm getting a lot of views! I hope you enjoy and follow/favorite if you are enjoying my work! Excelsior!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Meaningful Mistake**

"Oh yea Parker just walk right in I definitely don't mind you and your plus one in my lounge." Tony says walking past Peter.

"Heh yea we were just leaving." Peter says.

"Aw c'mon Tony show a little hospitality" Raccoon says climbing on Groot's shoulder.

"Can't blame him. We always complained about him when he was with us." Quill says shaking Tony's hand.

"Good to see ya Quill" Tony says

"I am Groot!" the tall tree like figure says waving at Kaguya.

Kaguya just stares at it for a moment and then turns to Peter.

"What is that creature?" Kaguya asks.

"I have no idea." Peter says.

"So this is the woman Galactus is after? How about we send her away so we don't have to deal with this crap." Gamora says.

"No one asked for your help!" Peter says with anger.

"Okay actually not everyone is cruel okay Gamora and Pete you're kind of wrong because Nick contacted them so actually someone did ask for their help. So let's all just drop the superhero drama." Tony says waving his hands in a downward motion.

"Okay enough with the hello's Fury says he's in a hurry so team let's move out." Quill says making his way to the elevator with his team following behind.

"My apologies. Just don't grow too attached. I know how Spiders tend to cling to things." Gamora says while walking past Peter.

"Don't let her get to you she's sort of an A hole." Tony says smirking.

"Also I have a message from Fury. Something big with the Kingpin is going down at the Starlight club in Broadway. Wants you to go check it out. It may have something to do with Osborn too." Tony says.

"So Norman is back business huh. I'm on it." Peter says opening his suit case releasing spiders that form his Iron Spider suit. He begins to jump from the tower when he turns back at Kaguya.

"How about you join me." Peter says.

"Okay now wait Peter she may have been someone close to you before and not saying she isn't trustworthy but Fury wouldn't want you taking her on some first mission date type ordeal." Tony says.

"I will go." Kaguya says floating over to the edge of the tower. Tony rubs his face with his palm as Peter swings away with Kaguya flying by his side.

* * *

Peter and Kaguya walk up to the Starlight club. Kaguya looks through the building seeing that most of the walls are just thick layers of glass. As they walk in they see Natasha in a black dress carrying a large handbag.

"What is she doing here!?" Natasha asks stopping Peter at the door.

"It's fine she is just here to watch if anything goes down she's more than capable of handling it." Peter says.

"If anything happens it's on you. Now follow me." Natasha says walking toward the back of the club. Natasha heads towards the bar where a man in a brown coat is sitting.

"So Logan I'm guessing Fury sent you." Natasha said smirking.

"You never know how these things go." Logan says drinking the rest of his beer looking at Kaguya then turning to Peter.

"That your new girl bub?" Logan says pointing to Kaguya.

"Real funny Logan. How about we go back to Stark Tower so I can test out the new windows. " Peter says. Logan smirks and then turns to Natasha.

"Hurry this up. The music is making my ears bleed." He says.

"Oh lighten up." Natasha says continuing towards the back of the club.

The three approach a door and Natasha slowly opens it. They walk in seeing a man holding a rifle. Natasha pushes a button on her wrist making her glove light up neon blue. She then slaps her hand down on the guards head shocking him, grabs his rifle and points it at two men sitting behind a large round table.

"So this is what it's come to. Is everyone working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now!?" The man on the right asks.

"Or maybe men just aren't loyal as they used to be huh Norman." Natasha says.

Kaguya looks around the room seeing that the walls to her left, front and right weren't glass like the rest of the club. She looks behind her to see a thick black glass.

"You won't stop me this time. No one will stop me this time!" Norman says pressing a button under the desk creating a blue force field around it.

"You have grown to be a real pain in the ass Spider-Man." Kingpin says.

"Might be that left over thanksgiving dinner in your back pocket." Peter says. Kingpin scowl's tightening his grip on his cane.

"I have my sanity back, but the Green Goblin is now reincarnated into a greater entity! I am now the Omega Goblin!" Norman says removing a large cloth from the round table revealing a large solid green metallic ball. Norman sticks his arm through it as it emits a dark green light, releasing steam as the green matter takes shape around his body. He then grabs a sack on the ground strapping it around his shoulder.

"This is metal that has a force of its own! Similar to the symbiote it gives me great strength! Its durability matches that of adamantium!" Norman yells floating into the air.

"Did I fail to mention it gives the power of flight?" Norman says hitting the force field with a green sword destroying it.

"Still wearing the oh so fashionable man purses I see." Peter says. Norman flies towards Natasha and she ducks as he crashes through three layers of glass taking him outside. Peter helps Natasha off the ground and then flies outside after Norman. Natasha looks up to see a wall closing and Kingpin's hand waving.

"Guess this is goodbye." He says laughing.

"Dammit there goes Kingpin." Natasha says

"So that is our target." Kaguya says flying outside after Peter. Natasha and Logan run outside seeing Norman flying in the air.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asks.

"Green Goblin." Natasha says.

* * *

Peter uses his right arm to attach webbing to the top of a building slinging Norman back with his left arm making Norman crash into the ground.

"Bulls eye!" Peter says swinging to the ground. Norman floats from the rubble and creates four metal tentacles on his back.  
"Octavius would be proud." Norman says sending the tentacles flying towards Peter. Peter doges them all using them as a walk way as he runs to Norman shooting web at his face and jumping over him then swinging beside Kaguya.

"Go easy on him Princess." Peter says.

"Supersonic Push." Kaguya says as a wave of air screeches and hits Norman knocking him into a building.

Norman survives the hit but the metal coating drips from his body. He falls to his knees trying to get back on his feet.

"That air… What have you done to my suit!?" Norman says as blood drips from his head.

"Now you die." Kaguya says as her nails slowly grow sharper and closer to Norman's neck.

"Kaguya stop! That's not how we handle things here!" Peter yells. Kaguya turns to look at Peter.

"It's the only way he will learn. I must kill him so there will be no more hatred. No more villainous crimes from him." Kaguya says then looking up to see a moon shining through the clouds.

"So there is a moon." Kaguya says.

"No…. no….. you won't kill me here." Norman says pressing the button on a metal device in his hand.

Metal soldiers fly from the rooftops and surround Kaguya, Peter, Natasha, and Logan. Kaguya closes her eyes as memories of war cycle through her mind. She is reminded of the hatred she's seen and the anger soars through her as her Byakugan activates.

"I will destroy the hatred not just in you but in everything." She says retracting her nails and floating into the sky.

"Behold Shinju!"

A huge beast tears from Kaguya's back hitting the ground destroying the cement as it grows bigger. Civilians run from the Starlight club and turn their cars as the beast grows bigger towering over them. Its ten tails rip through her back and create a cage around itself.

"Called everyone in. This is gonna get ugly." Natasha says to Logan.

"Now the clones." Kaguya says as the ten tails deploys small clones of itself from its tails.

"I won't give you the final form. I will destroy the evil and make your peace eternal! I will restrain you all and create a dream world of peace!" Kaguya yells looking at Peter.

Peter looks around as the Green Goblin's soldiers are consumed by the clones. Peter looks at Kaguya and thinks back at what she was like at Stark Tower. Thinking how she could have become this way. He falls to his knees hitting the ground with his fists.

"What have I done?"

* * *

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Avengers vs Kaguya

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

Will be releasing 5 and 6 tomorrow after proofreading! If you enjoy please follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! Excelsior!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Avengers vs. Kaguya**

"Listen kid, don't beat yourself up. Let's fix this." Logan says walking beside Peter and shooting three metal claws from the top of his fists. Peter looks up at Kaguya and then stands using the iron claws on his back.

"Right. Let's stop these clones. Then I will handle her." Peter says. Logan runs to a clone dodging its spikes and slashing its head off with his claws.

"Too easy." Logan says moving to his next target.

Natasha grabs the two handguns from her utility belt and starts to fire at clones hitting them all with head shots.

"Dammit where is everyone." Natasha says running out of rounds. She then pulls out three medical syringes from her utility belt.

"We've got to knock her out guys!" Natasha yells. A clone shoots three spikes from its arm hitting Natasha's hand. As it stands over her about to make its last blow; Peter attaches webbing to it and slams it into a building window.

"We won't need those. I can handle her." Peter says. Suddenly a blonde haired woman flies from the sky landing next to Natasha crushing the ground beneath her.

"Ms. Marvel glad to see you made it." Natasha says.

"I brought a few friends." Carol says as two other women land next to her. One is tall with green hair and skin. The other has black hair and a red jumpsuit on.

"She-Hulk and Spider-Woman good. We're still missing a few though." Natasha says.

"What's the damage?" Jennifer asks.

"We had an alien under watch at Stark Tower. Peter decided it would be nice to take her for her first date I guess. Now we got soldiers forming from the skin of the beast she released. They're forming around any person they get a hold to. So I'm guessing we take the beast out and then we have her to deal with." Natasha says.

"Sounds like half of a plan." Says a small woman the size of cigarette bud flying next to Natasha.

"Wasp, I think you're going to want to grow bigger for this one." Jessica says.

"I can handle the clones. Once we head for the beast I'll grow bigger." Wasp says.

* * *

"Dammit Peter." Tony says flying from the sky shooting beams at clones and landing next to Logan and Peter.

"Fury is gonna kick your ass for this." Tony says blasting a clone in the head.

"I'll fix it don't worry they're not killing anyone and I just gotta get to her. Maybe I can talk her out of this." Peter says shooting a clone with a beam.

"Easier said than done kid. You see how far in the sky she is. Doubt she's gonna let you get too close either." Logan says. Peter looks up to see a hover craft land behind him. The doors open and a walkway slides to the ground.

"So whose great idea was this?" Steve says running from the hovercraft followed by Clinton, Bruce, Raccoon, Groot, Star-Lord, Drax, and Gamora.

"Well let's get to it." Raccoon says pulling out a large blue machine gun.

"They're starting to grow bigger." Bruce says also growing bigger while his skin color turns a dark green. He hits the ground roaring in anger and charges toward a clone.

"Let's get to work guys!" Quill says grabbing a rifle from his back and shooting a clone creating a hole from its neck to its stomach. Kaguya looks down and sees the Avengers fighting off the clones.

"You're battling against a Goddess." She says creating a black hole in front of her. A black hole then opens in front of Quill.

"Wh….what the hell is this!?" Quill says seeing a hand reach from the hole. Suddenly Kaguya's hand returns from the hole and it closes. Quill scratches his head confused at what happened.

"My dimension hopping. It won't work here." Kaguya says looking at her hand.

"No matter. I will create more violent shinju clones." She says as a large clone with lightning surrounding its body erupts from one of the tails.

"Well shit." Logan says as the clone charges toward him. Logan sticks his claws through its stomach as it shocks him. Logan screams in pain and the clone throws him into a building.

"Logan!" Peter yells running to the clone. The clone shoots a lightning bolt at Peter but he dodges it. Peter then shoots multiple web shots at the clone wrapping it in a ball completely disabling it. The clone struggles to get free from the webbing as Bruce smashes it into the ground.

"Logan you ok?" Peter says helping Logan off the ground.

"I'm fine kid; now get to her before anyone gets killed alright. This thing is dangerous." Logan says as scars on his face heal instantly.

* * *

"To your left Clinton!" Steve yells slashing a clone with his shield. Clinton jerks to the left shooting an arrow at a clone and it explodes to pieces.

"Damn things. I'm almost out of ammo." Clinton says. Suddenly a blue flash passes Clinton hitting a clone smashing it into another behind it.

"Quicksilver glad you could make it." Steve says.

"Would have been here quicker. The taco's didn't help any." Pietro says smiling. A fire blazes past Pietro hitting three clones setting them in fire.

"Just like a cannonball." A man says as the fire extinguishes from his legs he lands next to Pietro.

"Samuel let me guess. You guys went on a Taco run huh?" Steve says throwing his shield hitting a clone into Bruce. Bruce turns smashing the clone into the ground and snarls.

"Something like that." Samuel says. A bolt of pink lightning flies past Pietro's back hitting the clone behind him.

"Thought you were supposed to be quick." A woman says floating in the sky.

"I had that Wanda didn't really need your help." Pietro says running into a clone smashing it into a building.

"Where's the hammer? We could really use his help once it comes to fighting that beast." Clinton says shooting another arrow.

"Too early to be thinking about fighting that beast. We have to figure out how to defeat these clones first they have grown in both size and number. If this continues we'll never reach her."Steve says.

Kaguya raises her hands. The Shinju's head and tails rise into the air. It lets out a roar that vibrates the ground. Suddenly there is lightning and a hammer flies through the clouds hitting the beast in the head making it fall to the left. A man lands to the ground beside Steve crushing the cement beneath him.

"In the name of the Norse Gods. What is this beast?" He says as he holds his hand in the air as his hammer flies toward him. He catches it and thunder roars from the clouds.

"Thor, we need to take down the clones but if you can stop the beast it will stop their producing." Steve says.

"So I'm guessing we need the woman alive." Thor says.

"Yes. She is one of us after all." Steve says.

* * *

Jessica's hands glow green and she shoots green radiating blasts from them melting two clones. Tony flies over her punching a clones face. He lands, holds his right arm forward and a laser shoots from his wrist cutting four clones in half.

"Nice Spider-Woman, but try to keep up okay sweetheart?" Tony says flying away.

"What did you just call me!?" She says blasting a clone with an electric beam.

The Shinju rises from the ground and swings its tail downwards. Ms. Marvel flies into the air catching one of the tails. Wasp grows into a giant rivaling the Shinju in size. She catches two of the tails and she falls to her knees trying to hold them. Thor flies into the air and uses his hammer to hold one tail in the air as he catches the other one before it hits the ground. Hulk jumps into the air and hits three tails knocking them backwards away from the Avengers. She-Hulk see's the other two coming towards her so she also knocks them backwards sending the Shinju stumbling on its back. Kaguya flies over to Carol hitting her with a fist made of air sending Carol flying into the cement. Carol floats from the crater looking up at Kaguya.

"I understand you're one of us so I will give you a chance to stop here." Carol says.

"I'm a Goddess. You don't control my chances." Kaguya says as she quickly flies to Carol. Carol eyes widen at Kaguya's speed as she is hit with a dark chakra ball. It explodes on contact flying Carol back into the ground. She stands to her feet and shoots a photon blast from her fist. Kaguya doges it, flies behind Carol and hits her in the neck with a needle knocking her unconscious.

"You fail to listen. Now you die." Kaguya says as her nails extend from her fingertips. Suddenly Hulk appears from the sky smashing the ground beneath him as he lands. Kaguya fingernails stop extending as she turns to look at Hulk.

"Hulk Smash!" he says as he throws a punch at Kaguya. She dodges it by quickly flying behind him.

"Supersonic Push!" She yells and Hulk is thrown into the sky by a large wave of air. He lands to the ground creating a crater. He climbs out of the crater, looks at Kaguya and then goes into an all-out sprint towards her. He reaches her, but as he swings a punch she stops him in midair. Her eye on her forehead opens and Hulk turns back into Bruce. Kaguya puts a seal on his chest and he drops to the ground.

"That should keep you at peace." She says.

"She just took out Banner! We have to stop her!" Wasp yells throwing a punch at Kaguya. Kaguya turns and holds her hand into the air. Wasp's fist stops midair as her whole body freezes.

"Too weak." Kaguya says throwing Wasps giant body into the air. Wasp grows smaller as she hits the ground.

"Dammit! My arm!" Wasp yells crawling onto the sidewalk.

"Kaguya please stop!" Peter says opening his mask and flying to the ground behind Kaguya. She turns to face Peter and tears come from her eyes.

"Not you." She says quickly flying away.

* * *

Shinju rises from its back and flies into the sky attempting to hit its eye. The Shinju punches Thor into the ground repeatedly hitting him creating a large hole. After punching Thor the Shinju raises its head in the air and opens its mouth powering up a large black ball above its head.

"What is it doing?" Tony asks.

"It seems as if it's creating a high-powered explosive sir." A voice says coming from his suit. Thor rises from the ground and flies into the air as the bomb launches into the air.  
"You will not harm these people!" Thor creates a lightning shield around his hammer and throwing it into the sky. The hammer catches up to the biju bomb redirecting it into the sky where it disappears into the clouds.

"You're foolish." Kaguya says hitting Thor with an air palm smashing him into the cement. He slowly stands to his feet, wipes his face and smiles as his hammer flies behind Kaguya. She flies to the left dodging it and the hammer returns to Thor's hand.  
"You're a very skilled woman. So fast it's as if you can teleport. Let's see if you can dodge this." Thor says raising his hammer. Lightning erupts from the clouds at Kaguya and she stops it before it hits her. The lightning starts to burst out of control as Thor and Kaguya try to manipulate it towards each other. The lightning escapes Thor's control and he is hit with the blast throwing him into a building as it falls on top of him.

Kaguya senses She-Hulk running behind her and flies behind She-Hulk dodging her punch and putting a seal on her back.  
She-Hulk falls to the ground turning back into Jennifer.

"Who… what are you!?" Jessica yells flying from the sky firing green electric blasts from her hands. Kaguya emits purple lightning overpowering Jessica's blasts and hitting her. Jessica screams and pain and falls to the ground unconscious.

"A God." Kaguya says floating into the air looking at the moon.

"Now dream."

* * *

Peter runs to the hovercraft that carried Quill and the others to the battle. He looks in to see Raccoon looking around in the back.

"Hey Rocket I need a ride." Peter says panting.

"Fly it yourself man we got a war going on out here." He says grabbing a rocket and leaving the hovercraft.

"We're we headed Peter?" Steve says walking onto the hovercraft.

Raccoon shoots a rocket at a clone blowing it into pieces. "Hell yea taste the pain!" Raccoon says grabbing a green pistol from his back. Gamora slashes a clone in half with her sword and it emits a green energy.

"They don't stand a chance." She says dodging spikes with a back flip and slicing two more clones in half. She is caught off guard by a larger clone emitting lightning and she is consumed.

"Gamora!" Quill yells running out of rounds.

Groot roars in anger slashing the clones belly freeing Gamora. Drax then jumps into the air slashing the clones head off.

"No mercy" He says pulling another knife from his belt.

* * *

Wanda flies into the sky in front of Kaguya.

"What are you trying to accomplish with all of this?" Wanda asks.

"I will create peace for you all. Do not fight back. I have enough power to kill you all." Kaguya says.

"I'm sorry but this not peace my fellow Avenger. So please stop this now I don't want to fight you." Wanda says as her hands emit pink energy.  
Kaguya's eye on her forehead widens as she smiles and Wanda freezes in the air.

"You don't have to." Kaguya says as the pink energy disappears from Wanda's hand and she falls onto a rooftop.

A hovercraft slowly approaches behind Kaguya and the doors open.

"Kaguya!" Peter yells trying to get her attention. Kaguya turns to look at Peter.

"Don't try to stop me. I don't want to hurt you." Kaguya says.

"You have to stop this Kaguya! This is madness! Look at what you're doing!" Peter yells.

Kaguya looks around to see Quicksilver falling and a clone consuming him. She sees Wasp fighting a clone made of fire and she is falls to the ground also being consumed. Cannonball is cornered by five clones and in a failed effort to stop them he is consumed too.

"I am going to create a dream world. A world full of peace for you all. Peter… We can be together there it won't be full of the hatred here. The evil that fills your world. You won't have to deal with it all." Kaguya says.

Peter removes his mask and looks at Kaguya as tears fall from her eyes.

"That's fake peace Kaguya. We can achieve the real thing… together. You and I just please. You have to stop all of this. It will just end in more evil and more chaos. This isn't what either of us wants." Peter says extending his arm and holding out his hand.

"Just come back. Everything will be fine." Kaguya looks Peter in his eyes and her Byakugan deactivates. She closes her eyes and a blue projection of a woman appears.

* * *

Kaguya walks over to the woman. The woman smiles and gives her a hug.

"I've seen your past. You've been through a lot. Just thought you could use that." The woman says. Kaguya stares at her confused at what the projection was.

"Oh yea you don't recognize me. I'm the girl you were before. Remember?" The woman says. Kaguya looks around wondering where she was now.

"Well look I understand you really care about Peter. What if someone tried to hurt him?" the woman asks.

"Are you trying to hurt him!?" Kaguya yells. The woman smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh no I would never. Me and Petey. We're good friends." The woman says smiling.

"Who are you?" Kaguya asks.

"Mary Jane Watson."

Kaguya holds her head as pain surges through her brain. Purple lightning emits from her body as she slowly levitates down.

"Kaguya!" Peter yells.

"Captain lower the hovercraft" He says.

"Got it." Steve says lowering the hovercraft.

"So what are you now that I've consumed your being?" Kaguya asks. M.J. looks down at her hands and back at Kaguya.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a spirit now. An extension of you, but a person nonetheless." M.J. says.

"I am sorry this happened to you. I never meant for this to happen once I attacked that man…"

"It's not your fault. I understand that." M.J. says interrupting her. Kaguya looks M.J. in the eyes.

"You're a strong woman." Kaguya says.

"You are too you. Now just make the right decisions." M.J. says slowly disappearing. Kaguya looks around wondering where she went.

A sudden flash of memories goes through Kaguya's mind as she sees M.J.'s everyday struggles and interactions with Peter. Her mind suddenly goes blank. And she hears M.J's voice.

"Take care of Tiger"

* * *

The Shinju sucks back into Kaguya through her stomach, the clones spit out the soldiers, some civilians, and a few of the avengers. She stops emitting lighting as she starts to fall. Peter jumps from the hover craft and catches her. He swings to the ground and holds her in his arms.

"Princess…" He says moving the hair from her face. Kaguya slowly opens her eyes and looks at Peter.

"I'm sorry." She whispers looking into Peters eyes. Peter looks up to see purple lightning coming from the clouds a few miles away from them. Suddenly a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier appears above them.

"I'll talk to Fury we'll talk him out of shipping you out Kaguya." Steve says walking beside Peter.

"We all make mistakes. No one died here. These streets can be rebuilt. So I will do what I can but you owe me one. Both of you." Steve says putting his shield on his back. Kaguya looks up at the purple lightning and then looks at Peter.

"He's back."

* * *

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Galactus Returns

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Here's Chapter 5 an amazing chapter! If you enjoy it then please follow/favorite!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Galactus Returns**

"Just got through getting the worst scolding in history from Fury, but here I brought you a chocolate bar." Peter says walking into a metal room with a hexagon pattern on the walls and handing her a Snickers bar. Kaguya grabs the chocolate bar and lifts it up to take a bite.

"Oh wait let me get that for you." Peter says grabbing the bar, opening the plastic then handing it back to Kaguya. She takes a bite from the bar and her eyes widen as she smiles.

"This taste is unbelievable." Kaguya says cramming the whole bar into her mouth.

"Yea Snickers are the best. Never knew it was possible to fit the whole thing in your mouth though." Peter says laughing. Peter takes a look at his watch and opens the large metal door.

"Alright it's time to go see Fury. He will make his final decision in the Helicarriers Bridge." Peter says. Kaguya walks up to him and looks at her cuffed wrists.

"When can I get these removed?" Kaguya asks. Peter looks at the thick metal hand cuffs around her wrists.

"Hopefully once they say you're free to stay here." Peter says.

* * *

"Well it's nice for you both to finally join us." Fury says standing at the table. In the chairs to his right are Natasha and a man with brown hair in a sharp suit. In one of the three chairs to his left is Steve.

"Take a seat while we discuss the chaos you just caused on Broadway." Fury says sitting next to the brown haired man.

"This new face you're seeing is Agent Phil Coulson. He will be helping us reach a conclusion as quick as possible." Fury says crossing his fingers.

"Now as you know the clouds are now emitting purple lightning and my sources tell me something's going to be coming to harm us any second. I need you to tell me why I shouldn't have you knocked and sent deep into space. You wrecked all of Broadway…" Fury says turning to see Tony walking onto the bridge.

"Oh no continue: just came to be a part of the council meeting." Tony says opening up a bottle of orange juice.

"Don't you have some repairs to be making we don't need your help in this discussion." Steve says. Tony takes a sip of his juice and looks at Steve smiling.

"This is amazing stuff ahh Minute Maid. Oh and I am on your side so don't get your tights in a bunch buddy." Tony says leaning against the table.

"You okay with this Natasha, Coulson?" Fury asks.

"As long as he doesn't try to pull any bull crap past us I'm okay with." Phil says smiling at Tony.

"I don't care we just need to get this over as quick as possible there are more important matters to attend to. I don't see why we don't just keep her locked up." Natasha says.

"Now that wouldn't be right. No one was seriously hurt. She regained her consciousness and is stable…"

"Yea for now! What about later! What if she decides to team up with Galactus and unleashes that beast again!" Natasha says.

"That ten tailed beast did damage I will agree but it's nothing we can't fix. How about I pay to fix the damage too. Pay to have a party there we crank the music up have a good time put all this behind us." Tony says smiling at Fury. Fury gives Tony a stern look.

"I thought I said no bull crap." Phil says.

"How do you know how many tails it had?" Peter asks looking up at Tony.

"I counted them. Took a while too they kept waving in the air it was hard to keep track of the…"

"Enough! We need to come to a conclusion!" Natasha yells interrupting Tony and standing from her chair. Tony puts on his shades and takes a sip of his juice.

"Total drama queen." He whispers toward Peter and Kaguya.

"Okay look we need all the help we can get against Galactus. From what we have in our database he is a villain that makes me look like your average Joe. I don't know if this helps but if Stark is going to pay for the repairs why not just forgive and forget." Steve says.

"I'll tell you why we can't. Cannonball and Wasp are injured. We have to think about the safety of not just our team but everyone out there. That beast could have took the lives of us all. And you know who it would have been on?" Fury asks looking at Peter.

"You. You would have all of that on your conscious son." Fury says.

"Fact is both Wasp and Cannonball have both said they are fine with keeping her here. Also no one got killed. No one has to live with anything. We are all fine. She doesn't deserve to get shipped away for destroying a few buildings. Steve took vote they all agreed to give her another chance." Peter said.

"If I may I would like to have my say now." Phil says clearing his throat.

"Well Kaguya this happens around S.H.I.E.L.D. all the time. So don't beat yourself up about it. No one was killed only two people are injured. Almost all agents here have a bad first mission on record. Hell even me. You can't let that define you. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, but I have to tell you this. There won't be a third." Phil says.

"Hm... Well let's wrap this up. All who say we should ship her out raise their hand." Fury says. Everyone looks around and no one raises their hand.

"Well that's that now let's get to the command station we need to plan our strategy." Fury says getting up from his chair, walking over to Kaguya and taking her handcuffs off.

"Oh yea and welcome to the team" He says walking away.

"Like I said you two owe me." Steve says following Fury. Kaguya walks over to Phil as he stands.

"I want to thank you for your kind words. I believe I am here for someone. To be with someone. I don't know what would happen if I was forced to depart." Kaguya says.

"No problem I just hope I made the right decision. You are a hell of a strong addition. Welcome to the team." Coulson says.

"Almost forgot. A little present for "Yay I Didn't Get Shipped Out" day." Tony says handing Kaguya a bag.

"Your new suit!" He says

* * *

Kaguya walks from the bathroom in a white jumpsuit. It has a red zipper and red inside along with the large red flap around her neck. Six red Tomoe symbols are lined up on the front of the jumpsuit. She then put on her utility belt as it clicked, the red rinnegan belt buckle lit up red and dimmed into a dark red. Her boots were all white also with a red lining at the top of the cut. Under the red lining were more red Tomoe's.

"This baby is just like Natasha's. A polymer blend consisting of 10 layers of treated composite material. Might I also add that it measures your vitals while you're fighting? All you need to do is wear this earpiece it lets us stay in contact with you and if your vitals get bad we can talk you through what to do. Got it?" Tony asks putting the earpiece in her ear and smiling.

"So with this device in my ear I will be able to talk to you all?" Kaguya asks.

"Yes and try not to get it too wet. They're water proof and all but better safe than sorry am I right?" Tony says.

"You look amazing Kaguya. Now let's join the others." Peter says.

* * *

"So now that we are all here what is it you think Galactus has planned?" Fury asks standing at a large silver table with the Avengers sitting and standing around it.

"He's here for revenge I suppose. Nothing more nothing less." Steve says.

"He could also just be here for Kaguya. Galactus said he wanted you as one of his henchman right?" Tony asks looking at Kaguya.

"Yes he wanted me to join with him, but I refused. I will never hand myself over to the likes of him." Kaguya says.

"Not going to say it was never an option, but we will do what we can to protect both you and this planet." Fury says.

"Why would he return to earth? He swore to never return to harm us." Bruce says.

"I don't think he will attack at first. He will just ask for her." Natasha says.

"And when we say no?" Carol asks.

"He will either attack us. Or leave us in peace." Natasha says.

"What make you think he will choose the second option?" Quill asks laughing.

"We will threaten him with the Ultimate Nullifier." Natasha says.

"The device that destroys anything you point it at. Now that's a lady I'd love to get my hands on." Raccoon says.

"An excellent plan, but Reed has the Nullifier with him. The Fantastic Four are currently in space on an assignment." Fury says.

"I've called them. Told them to come back to earth. This is an emergency is it not?" Nova says walking into the room.

"Glad to see you Nova. How you and Star-Lord survived. Love to hear that story later." Phil says.

"So that's the plan then. Wait for The Fantastic Four to arrive. How long will that be?" Fury asks.

"Not very long they were headed back to earth anyway. They should be arriving soon." Nova says.

"The whole planet lays it's faith on us. Let's do this." Fury says. A woman runs up to Fury and whispers into his ear.

"Okay Avengers Assemble! Just got word that a robot army is coming from the clouds." Fury says. Suddenly an explosion is heard outside the hovercraft.

"It has begun." Kaguya says.

* * *

The Avengers run outside to see fire coming from the front of the hovercraft. It's guns shoot bullets through the sky as Punisher Robots fly from the clouds.

"If I had known we'd be fighting an army I would have called in the X-Men." Logan says.

"Too late for that now we need to get these things away from the city. I want all those fighter jets in the sky. Tell the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the ground to suit up into as many Mandroid suits as possible." Fury says.

Jets take off from the hovercraft and agents inside Mandroid suits fire bullets into the sky. Punisher Robots land on top of the hovercraft and begin to shoot purple beams from their claws.

"Looks like it's time for Mark X-2." Tony says as armor generates from his skin creating his Iron Man suit. Steve stares at Tony his eyes widen with amazement.

"Bleeding Edge Armor. I'm so bad ass." Tony says. Tony flies into the sky and his right arm forms into a large red machine gun. He starts shooting the Punisher Robots tearing them to pieces.

"Maybe we should have Tony join us again." Quill says.

"Don't make those kinds of jokes." Gamora says.

"I am Groot!" Groot yells smacking a robot out of the sky.

"That's one way to do it." Drax says jumping onto a robot throwing it into Hulk as he smashes its face in.

"Funny how these robots just look like Galactus babies" Raccoon says shooting a rocket blowing three robots into pieces.

Fury grabs a M16 and begins to shoot at the robot landing next to him. The bullets fail to penetrate the robot and as it begins to attack Fury Hulk jumps over him and punches the robot into a jet.

"Okay banner good work a few more hundred to go." Fury says.

"These things aren't ordinary. They eat regular bullet rounds up we need to use explosives and high impact hit's." Clinton says shooting an arrow at a robot. The arrow makes a rapid beeping sound and explodes destroying the robots face.

"Nice shot. Got something with a little more punch to it." Natasha says opening a suit case and pulling out a large turret. It drills itself in place on top of the cement and Natasha begins to shoot. The turrets laser bullets tear the robot punishers in half.

"That's not fair play." Clinton says. She-Hulk hits a robot breaking it into pieces as Spider-Woman flies next to her.

"The lightning above us is becoming more violent what are we to do?" Jennifer says.

"I don't know. Thor can you stop this lightning?" Jessica asks.

"Not my kind of lightning it has a cosmic effect I can not control. I will go ask the beast woman." Thor says.

Kaguya shoots bones from her hands exploding a row of robots into pieces. Peter shoots webbing from his hand and tosses a robot toward Kaguya and she punches it into the sky.

"Now that's what you call amazing." Peter says giving a thumbs up. Thor then runs past him and up to Kaguya.

"The lightning coming from the skies, can you make it cease?" Thor asks.

"I can try." Kaguya says raising her arms. The lighting begins to break into chaos and attack the hovercraft bursting the jets into flames.

"You will not destroy anymore!" Kaguya yells floating into the sky trying to control the lightning. It begins to retreat into the clouds when suddenly a purple bolt of lightning hits the helicarrier and forms into Galactus.

"So you really are still alive. Thought they would have you killed as soon as you landed." Galactus says looking at Kaguya.

"Not all of us are evil beings who devour planets." Fury says. Galactus looks at Fury and scowls.

"You are lucky I am merely an allusion. I would destroy you if I had brought my physical self to talk with you." Galactus says.

"Too scared to bring your physical body so you send a projection. Just what are you here for anyways?" Nova asks.

"I was getting to that. I am here to take the female as my Herald. If she comes…..I won't invade your planet." Galactus says. Nova clenches his fists and scowls in anger at Galactus.

"We are The Avengers! We will never let you have one of our own! United we stand together we fall!" Nova screams shooting a plasma beam at the projection as it begins to fly back into the clouds.

"You have made a horrible decision! I will devour you all!" Galactus yells as the projection disappears through the clouds.

Suddenly a large purple beam comes from the sky and hits the ground a few kilometers from the helicarrier. Soon after four more beams hit the ground creating an earthquake. Punishers begin to fly from the beams and start to destroy the city.

"We need Reed here as quick as possible where the hell is he!?" Fury yells.

"I've received word The Fantastic Four just entered earth's atmosphere they should be here any second now." Phil says.

"This is chaos, just pure chaos." Wanda says shooting five pink bolts at a robot exploding him into pieces.

"Yea I agree, but this is what we'd do for you." Pietro says running toward a robot and hitting it with a super speed punch. Its face caves in and it falls from the helicarrier.

"If I was her I would have given up myself." Wanda says.

"I believe that even if she did give up. He would give her cosmic energy and make her destroy us anyway." Pietro says.

"I can't believe it. This power can't be measured." Kaguya says.

"We'll find a way to stop him. We can't kill him though." Peter says.

"Why not? He has destroyed so much." Kaguya says.

"If we were to kill him he would explode destroying our entire universe." Peter says.

In the far distance a spacecraft comes from the sky with one end on fire. A metal ball ejects from it as the spacecraft crashes into the water.

"The Fantastic Four have arrived." Carol says landing next to Fury.

"Good time for the final play." He says standing from the ground with sweat coming down his face.

"And what's that?" Carol asks. Fury stands and looks toward the metal ball floating to the top of the water.

"To bring out the Ultimate Nullifier."

* * *

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall Of The Helicarrier

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

Chapter 6 is here! For those who have been reading thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fall Of The Helicarrier**

"This is it. The Fantastic Four are here. It's time to end this before it gets any worse." Peter says.

"You said we can't kill him or we will all die. What good will this weapon they have do?" Kaguya says.

"It's a bit risky, but we will be making the ultimate bluff. Either he leaves or we kill him and we all die." Peter says. Kaguya's eyes widen shocked at what she was hearing.

"Why would you destroy everything? Its selfishness isn't it?" Kaguya says.

"You're right. It is, but what have we got to lose. He will consume us and go destroy other planets if we did let him leave. We're not going down without a fight." Peter says.

"Unless you got another plan. Anything please I'm all ears." Says an orange rugged man inside a white ball floating above them. It lands on the helicarrier along with a tall man and a woman wearing uniforms with the number four on them also in a white ball. A flaming figure lands beside them and the flames extinguish.

"Why Thing here? Hulk can smash by himself." Hulk says.

"Oh quit it Bruce I'm here to help save the world we can smash together this time." Thing says. Hulk snarls and goes back to fight off robots.

"Where is Fury? We need to talk about his plan." Reed says.

"I think he's over by the armory entrance." Tony says.

"And that is located…" Reed begins.

"Near the back of the carrier I'm sure your wife can escort you." Tony says flying into the sky.

"It's clobberin' time!" Thing yells punching a robot into three others tearing them to pieces.

"This way they're starting to fall back!" Susan says as a robot suddenly lands in front of her. It throws a punch at her but is hit by a ball of flames sending him flying off the helicarrier.

"Nice one Johnny." Susan says.

"Yea now let's get to Fury" Johnny says. A bolt of purple lightning hits the front of the helicarrier and it begins to slowly fall.

"The engine on the left is down. We're falling sir." Phil says.

"Well can they fix it!?" Fury yells.

"No it's in flames there's no way it can be repaired." Phil says. The Fantastic Four arrive to Fury's side. Susan puts a force field over them all.

"Do you have the Nullifier?" Fury asks.

"Right here, but what's the plan now? Galactus is nowhere to be seen." Reed says. Fury looks up into the sky and wipes the sweat off his face.

"The use of that device takes great focus and strength. We need someone with great power and knowledge to fly into space so we can end this." Fury says.

"Thor." Reed says.

"Don't mean to interfere with your little strategy meeting but the helicarrier is falling we need to get everyone off this thing including us." Susan says.

"Right. Afterward we get in touch with Thor as quickly as possible." Reed says. Susan lowers the force field and Johnny bursts into flames.

"Already on it." He says flying into the sky.

The helicarrier hits a tower breaking it in half as it slowly makes its way toward the park. Thor enters the flames in the front end of the helicarrier and pushes the helicarrier attempting to slow down its fall.

"Aaaaaagh!" Thor screams in pain as he is trying to slow the helicarrier down it hits the ground and explodes into flames.

"Oh no." Carol says levitating in the air carrying two agents.

"We need to drop these agents and help as many people as we can get out of that thing." Jessica says levitating beside her also carrying two agents.

* * *

Logan opens his eyes and sees that he is underwater. Looking around he sees dead bodies floating around him along with robot parts. He swims to the surface and climbs onto a wooden bridge and his burns sizzle as they heal.

"What in God's name…" He says speechless as he looks at the fallen helicarrier. A robot lands in front of him and its eyes light up a bright purple. Logan clenches his fists and blood begins to drip from his knuckles as his claws quickly disperse. He runs to the robot and slices off its arm as it swings at him. He slides underneath it, jumps on its back and slices open its face sending it falling to the ground.

"I'll destroy all of you creeps!" Logan yells.

"Pietro!" Wanda screams flying over to her brother. She fires a pink hex bolt at the boulder on top of him freeing the lower half of his body.

"How could this have happened? …. How could this have gone so wrong?" She says as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Life has never been easy for us has it heh, but Reed is here now. Go to help the others. This time I was too slow..."

"You're not weak!" Wanda says interrupting Pietro. He smiles and rubs her cheek.

"Don't let that woman die. All of this can't be for nothing. It just can't." Pietro says.

"I promise." Wanda says squeezing his hand tears drip from her face.

"We are…" Pietro says as his eyes slowly close.

"Avengers." Wanda says. Pietro smiles as he grows still and Wanda screams from the top of her lungs.

"I will avenge you…." She whispers and she goes into an all-out sprint toward a robot and lets out a pink hex bot exploding it into pieces.

"By saving others!"

* * *

Debris falls from the sky as towers collapse. The helicarrier sends black smoke throughout the air as Reed, Ben and Susan along with Fury, Phil, Coulson and Natasha levitate from the smoke to the ground in a force field.

"We failed." Natasha says looking back at the helicarrier. Fury turns to look at the helicarrier and then back at Natasha.

"We still got the Nullifier. Let's make sure the lives of those agents aren't in vein." He says.

"But where the hell is Thor?" Reed asks.

A hovercraft lands near the front of the helicarrier and the door opens up as a walkway touches the ground. Steve runs out along with some shield agents and soldiers. Clinton also walks out followed by The Guardians of the Galaxy.

"This is a travesty." Steve says.

"We saved some lives. Fought as hard as we could." Gamora says.

"And we will continue to fight." Quill says.

"I will fight till death if I have to." Drax says.

"I… am Groot." Groot says.

"Really?" Raccoon says looking at Groot.

"Look someone is over there!" A soldier yells pointing to a moving wall of cement. The cement flies into the air and a bloody man erupts from the debris flying into the sky.

"Yea he's pissed." Tony says landing next to Groot.

"I am Groot!" Groot says.

"Yea we're well aware." Tony says.

* * *

"This isn't how it was supposed to be!" Peter says punching a robot in the face sending it flying into the lake.

"Peter…" Kaguya says.

"We have to make this right. We have to find a way to get rid of Galactus once and for all. He has tortured our universe for far too long!" Peter says. Kaguya looks up into the sky and activates her Byakugan.

"There are more on the way. Even more than last time. They have spread across the entire city. How can we destroy them all?" Peter asks. Kaguya makes a hand sign and suddenly six copies of herself stand next to her. Peter looks at them all in amazement.

"Okay maybe I'm just dizzy but there are six of you standing in front of me right now." Peter says.

"Yes they are physical copies of me. I will send these clones out to fight around the city and save as many lives as possible." Kaguya says. As the clones fly away into the sky.

"Amazing… Now we just need to find a way to get to Galactus.

* * *

Thunder boomed throughout the sky and shortly after a burst of lighting rained through the clouds destroying robots. Thor swings his hammer at every one coming his way. Taking blows and giving them back as he became more and more angry.

"You will pay for what you've done!" He screams.

"You scream in anger but soon enough you will be screaming in agony!" Galactus yells throwing a punch knocking Thor unconscious and sending him flying towards the ground.

"That's Thor falling from the sky." Nova says rushing toward his falling body. He catches him and fly's him to the ground.

"You're badly injured." Kaguya's clone says touching Thor's shoulder. His injuries heal as he slowly opens his eyes.

"This is a mistake. How will we win?" Thor asks.

"Don't let the anger blind you. We fight with meaning. With vengeance. That's how we are to be victorious." Kaguya's clone says. Thor picks up his hammer and stands to his feet as a silver man lands in front of them.

"It can't be." Nova says.

* * *

"I've located Thor." Kaguya's clone says landing next to Fury.

"Excellent now we just need to give him the Nullifier" Reed says as a tall silver man covered with flames and holding a rod lands in front of them.

"You… it can't be." Johnny says as he flames down.

"Oh yes. It can." The man says running over to Mr. Fantastic hitting him with a flaming rod. Mr. Fantastic hits a tree and is knocked unconscious.

"So that's your plan. The Nullifier. Now where is it?" The man asks.

* * *

She-Hulk wakes to see the Hulk hitting the ground in anger.

"Cousin calm down we must find the others." She says standing to her feet.

"Hulk angry!" He screams spitting on She-Hulks face.

"I can see that but we have to return to the others and help fight off these robots." She says wiping the saliva off her face when one of Kaguya's clones lands next to them.

"Are any of you injured?" Kaguya asks.

"Instant healing. We're fine." Jennifer says. Suddenly a large metal creature shaped like knights armor hits the ground.

"No…" Jennifer says backing away.

* * *

"I yell to the God Odin bring us Beta Ray!" Thor screams.

"It's far too late to be calling for help don't you think." The silver man says.

"We will defeat you." Thor says.

"You don't have just me to worry about." The silver man says walking from his surfboard.

* * *

A Kaguya clone finds Carol and Jennifer fighting robots near a tower and fly's toward them. She arrives to them and shoots rods from her hands destroying the robots.

"Figured you needed help." Kaguya says. Carol falls to her knees sweating.

"Hardest I've fought in years. Don't remember it being this tiring." She says. A golden man emitting yellow energy floats to the ground in front of them.

"He is similar to the others who have appeared." Kaguya says. A blue woman with six white eyes and fish fins running down the back of her head lands next to the golden man

"So this is the end." Carol says.

"Not even close." A man says walking up next to her helping her off the ground.

"Beta Ray Bill… " The blue woman says.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Would Galactus be this cruel to bring you all with him?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, he would." The flaming man says grinning.

"I've had enough!" Thing says running toward the flaming man. Thing throws a punch at him but the man quickly dodges it and slings Thing around grabbing his head.

"We are the Heralds of Galactus." The man says as he twists Things head breaking his neck. Thing falls to the ground as the rocks around his neck break into pieces.

"Behold the Fire-Lord. Time for you all to fall."

* * *

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall Of The Avengers

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Fall Of The Avengers**

"Silver Surfer, Destroyer, Fire-Lord, Praeter and Stardust. I've got conformation from the agents. Galactus has sent his henchmen…We have to get out of here… We'll only be in the way." Phil says putting his hand on Fury's shoulder. Fury looks up at Fire Lord standing in front of them his flames crackling in the air.

"You're right. We need to get to some Mandroid suits. Only then will we be able to take action. Get us to some suits." Fury says.

"I have no idea where some would be." Phil says.

"I have the location of two but we're gonna have to get to the guardians hovercraft as quickly as possible." Natasha says. The three slowly start to back away as Johnny clenches his fists.

"Flame on!" He yells as his entire body bursts into flames.

"You all get to the hovercraft. I'll hold him off." He says.

"He was a good man." Fury says.

"He will be avenged." Johnny says. Fury and the others turn to run when Fire Lord levitates into the air.

"You will not escape your demise!" He yells throwing a ball of flames towards Fury. Susan creates a force field around them as the blast hits them causing a huge explosion. The smoke clears and Fury, Phil, and Natasha are standing inside the force field unharmed.

"I'll escort them you hold him off John!" Susan says grabbing Mr. Fantastic and running over to join Fury.

"You earthlings don't listen well do you?" Fire Lord says holding out his hands. Johnny darts into the sky and throws a giant ball of shining flames at his face blinding him.

"How do ya like your solar flare!?" he says grabbing Fire Lord by the waist tackling him to the ground. Fire Lords flames grow larger and Johnny begins to absorb them.

"So this is cosmic energy? I like it!" Johnny says creating a ball of flames in his hand.

"Nova Blast!" He yells hitting Fire Lord in the stomach. The ground explodes in flames and rock debris fill the air.

"Holy!…" Fury begins being interrupted by the shockwave that knocks him and the others over.

"Everyone quick get to your feet. We have to get to those Mandroid's. Then we have to find Thor." Susan says picking up Reed.

"Everyone climb on top of this. We will get there quicker this way." Susan says creating a large white square underneath her. They all climb on top of it and take off into the sky.

* * *

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk screams hitting Destroyer in his chest knocking him into the ground and he rolls backward creating a long crater in the dirt. Destroyer stands to his feet and runs to Hulk and they both clash punches. The shockwave sends a boom through the air and the ground beneath them cracking.

"His level of energy is immense, but if I concentrate enough chakra I might just be able to defeat him." Kaguya says creating a dark dense ball of chakra in her hands.

"Don't do anything crazy. It would take a God to fight off Galactus' Heralds." Jennifer says.

"What about a Goddess?" Kaguya says finding an opening as Destroyer punches Hulk into a tree. Kaguya quickly runs to the Destroyer and hits him with the chakra ball and it sends him flying into the sky.

"Not yet." Kaguya says watching the Destroyer fly through the clouds.

"Now" She says and the Destroyer explodes destroying the robots around it. The robots fly from the clouds like flaming meteorites falling from the sky.

"Truly Amazing" Jennifer says.

"It was, but I'm afraid I don't have another one of those left in me." Kaguya says.

* * *

Fire Lord flies through the sky with Johnny as the two throw punches at each other. Fire Lord grabs his staff and hits Johnny in the chest throwing him into a building. Johnny quickly exits and throws a punch at Fire Lord but misses and Fire Lord knees him in the stomach. Johnny falls to the ground in pain.

"You nearly killed me with my own cosmic energy." Fire Lord says limping toward Johnny as flaming pieces of robots fall around him.

"I still got some fight left too." Johnny says grabbing Fire Lord absorbing more of his cosmic flames.

"You let your guard down again! Nova blast!" Johnny screams and a ball of flames consumes them both destroying everything around them. The smoke clears and the two lay on the ground still.

* * *

Beta Ray Bill walks in front of Carol, Jessica and Kaguya wielding his hammer.

"Another fight I shall I have to take." Bill says.

"Another fight you shall lose." Stardust says pointing her staff at him and shooting a blue cosmic blast Bill blocks it with his hammer as the blast continues.

"You all have to handle Praeter!" He screams redirecting the blast and hitting Stardust in the face with his hammer. Praeter flies away from Stardust and approaches Kaguya.

"I'm not a man of much violence so I will…" Kaguya sudden hits Praeter with a punch of air sending him flying into the sky.

"I've had enough." The real Kaguya says walking beside Carol as her clone disappears.

"Sir there seem to be only three Heralds left" a voice says from Tony's helmet as he lands beside Peter.

"So this is the battle that decides it all." Peter says.

"Seems like it." Quill says walking beside Tony along with his team and Steve.

" I.."  
"Not this time" Tony says interrupting Groot.

"All of you against me. Violence seems to be the answer this time." Praeter says flying toward them all.

"So what's the plan?" Steve says.

"Plan? We're going to die that's what he's just too much." Clinton says.

"Yea for you all. I say we take him on." Drax says.

"With what? Just muscle because you'll end up killing yourself if that's all you have planned." Gamora says.

"Enough planning more action dammit!" Raccoon says shooting a rocket at Praeter. Praeter takes the blast head on and as the smoke clears he levitates in the air smiling.

"Oh…" Raccoon says.

"I will destroy him. You all go fight off the robot army." Kaguya says.

"You're crazy I can't just let you get…"  
"Bub just let her go this is the end of the world if we don't defeat them." Logan says interrupting Peter. Kaguya slowly floats into the sky towards Praeter.

"Shall we begin?" Praeter says.

* * *

Thor swings his hammer at Silver Surfer and he dodges it. Thor spins swing it back around throwing it at Silver Surfers back sending him flying into the ground. Thor looks up to see Beta Ray Bill fighting Stardust and Kaguya fighting Praeter.

"The only way is to…" Thor begins to say as Silver Surfer punches him in the face. Thor falls to the ground and hold out his left hand as his hammer returns to him.

"Beta! Let's meet in the center!" Thor yells.

"Right!" Bill says hitting Stardust with his hammer. Nova flies into the sky and hits Silver Surfer with a blue beam hitting him towards a fountain.

"What's the plan after we get him to the center of the park?" Nova asks.

"We get Odin to banish them far away into the depths of space. Hopefully they find themselves consumed by a black hole." Thor says. Pieces of robot continue to fall from the sky setting fire to whatever they crash upon. Kaguya shoots bones from her hand hitting Praeter and crashing him into Silver Surfer.

Beta Ray Bill swings his hammer as it clashes with Stardust's staff. Her staff falls from her hand and crashes into the ground impaling the cement. Beta Ray swings his hammer again hitting her in the stomach sending her flying beside Praeter and Silver Surfer.

"They are planning something…" Stardust says as a bolt of lightning shoots from the sky creating a ball around them. Thor continues to manipulate the lightning and Beta Ray Bill joins him containing the three Heralds inside the ball.

"A little help beast lady!" Thor says. Kaguya flies over beside Beta Ray Bill and raises her hands. Purple lighting comes from the sky and makes another ball around the three Heralds.

"Odin! I ask you banish them! Father! Now!" Thor yells. A yellow light begins to shine from the sky but suddenly the ball turns from purple into white. It expands and expands growing bigger than the entire park. Thor, Beta Ray and Kaguya fly away as the ball explodes. The ground bursts open and everything grew dark.

* * *

Hulk lay on the ground slowly changing back to Bruce. She-Hulk falls to the ground changing back into Jennifer. Tony falls to the ground looking at all The Guardians of the Galaxy, Carol, and Jessica bruised and bleeding.

"How…" Steve says limping over to Tony. Steve falls to the ground beside him. Tony flips him over and see's that he's unconscious.

"The hell happened?" Logan says walking up to Tony carrying Clinton and laying him on the ground nest to Steve.

Tony opens his mask and looks up to the sky as a drop of water hits his face.  
"We've lost" Tony says.

Peter jumps awake coughing and spitting up blood. The top half of his Iron Spider suit is torn. He tears off his mask and looks around to see nothing but a wasteland around him.

"No…" Peter says then coughing while trying to stand to his feet. Kaguya flies over to him and falls to her knees.

"You're hurt." She says putting her hand on his face healing him. Peter puts his hand on her face and smiles.

"Half of the city is gone, but I think you did it." He says. Rain begins to fall from the sky as the two stare each other in the eye. They're lips are about to touch when Silver Surfer approaches them throwing Thor onto the ground. Surfer crosses his arms and looks at the two.

"Resistance is futile."

* * *

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: A Cosmic Resurrection

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Cosmic Resurrection**

Thor crawled from the dirt onto his knees and threw up his left hand.

"I won't accept this." Thor says as his hammer flies from the clouds into his hand.

"You'll have to. You're beaten. Team scattered across this damaged land. What else is there for you?" Silver Surfer says.

"Vengeance!" Bill yells as his hammer hits Silver Surfers chest knocking him into a boulder of robot debris.

"We managed to send the Praeter and Stardust away. Seems like he countered Odin's blast and directed some of the energy back at us. He will pay for this." Bill says as his hammer returned to his right hand. Thor rises to his feet as he watches Silver Surfer levitate into the air.

"Why fight? You have no other card to play yet you gamble your lives. We only asked for one life yet you let many perish before your eyes. Have you no dignity?" Silver Surfer asks. Kaguya looks up into the sky and then back at Peter.

"I'll go." Kaguya says. Peter grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"You can't go. They will just use you to destroy us." Peter says.

"I'm not going to give up. I'm going to fight him. I am partly the cause of this chaos. I want to make it right." She says. Peter pulls her close and kisses her as she floats into the sky.

"Love is dangerous game." Silver Surfer says.

"I'm ending this now." Kaguya says as a bone slowly exits from her hand.  
"You will never penetrate my skin. I've survived cosmic blasts and traveled through stars. What can you do against a being of my caliber?" Silver Surfer asks.

"This!" Kaguya yells throwing a bone at Surfer. He repels it with his surfboard and shoots a cosmic blast from his fist. Kaguya barley dodges it as it burns some of her hair along with a part of the right shoulder of her suit. She manipulates the rain around her and traps Surfer in a ball of water. Surfer bursts it with cosmic energy and throws his board hitting Kaguya in the stomach. The board smashes her into a fallen building window and she hits the ground covered in broken glass. Surfer blasts his way inside of the building were Kaguya lay on the ground. She crawls her way onto a stair and collapses.

"It's a shame. I'm not one for violence at all. We could have made a great team." Surfer says. Kaguya quickly turns around throwing another ball of water onto Surfer then freezing it. She throws an ash bone through the ice slowly piercing him. He breaks free from the ice sending Kaguya flying into the stairs. She hits Surfer with an air palm sending him flying out of the building. His board flies beside him as he crawls onto it. He stands on the board looking down at his stomach were the ash bone left a hole. He quickly regenerates as Kaguya flies out of the building. Surfer turns around to see Peter, Thor and Bill flying towards him. He turns back to look at Kaguya.

"Like I said. Love is a dangerous game."

* * *

"That's not the Stark I know." An African-American man says walking up to Tony in a grey iron man suit.

"Rhodey..." Tony says.

"Yea and a few others are with me." He says leaning to the right revealing Fury, Natasha and Phil in Mandroid suits. Susan flies to the ground in a force field carrying Mr. Fantastic. Wanda lands next to her removing her helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"We're done for!" She says.

"No we are just getting started. Give everyone the shots so we can get them up and going. I've got a plan." Fury says. Rhodes goes around to everyone on the ground giving them a shot.

"Holy crap we're alive!?" Raccoon says looking around at his team, Steve, Clinton Mr. Fantastic Carol and Jennifer smiling.

"Now that everyone is awake we have to hurry before Galactus thinks he's won. Mr. Fantastic and Susan. I need you to get as close as you can to Galactus with the nullifier. I'll be right beside you in the Mandroid suit." Fury says.

"Okay but we can't just walk into space." Mr. Fantastic says.

"I'll create a force field around us. That will give us about an hour." Susan says.

"So what about everyone else." Quill says.

"Jennifer, Carol, Wanda, Tony, Rhodes, Natasha, and Coulson will be fighting off anything trying to stop us. Guardians, Steve, and Clinton you find the others. Stop anything that gets in your way." Fury says.

"Search and rescue not me! I can fly too!" Raccoon says turning on his jet-pack.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Fury says taking off into the air.

Susan and Reed fly past the clouds inside a force field going at an incredible speed. Fury shoots at the robot army coming towards them. Natasha flies into a swarm of them and she ejects from the Mandroid parachuting to the ground.

"Natasha is down! We gotta move!" Fury says accelerating into the air. Raccoon knocks on Susan's force field and she lets him inside.

"Thanks was starting to run out of fuel hehe" he says.

"There's so many of them!" Carol says kicking robots throughout the air as her suit tears. Jennifer shoots green electric shocks tearing a hole through a robot. Jennifer, Wanda and Carol bump into each other noticing that they are back to back with an army of robots around them.

"Dammit Fury we're cornered! You're gonna have to make it without us…" Jennifer says into her earpiece. Susan, Reed, Fury and Phil soar into the troposphere to see Galactus' red eyes glaring at them.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yells. Susan creates a thin force field around her, Reed and Raccoon's body. Reed points the Nullifier at Galactus. A robot swarm flies past him knocking it out of his hand. Raccoon catches it and points it at Galactus.

"Time to die you son of a…!" Raccoon fires the Nullifier and it backfires as he is disintegrated along with it.

"No you fool! You need to be fully focused and concentrated! Everyone retreat!" Reed yells into his earpiece.

* * *

Thor throws his hammer and Silver Surfer jumps from his board dodging it, then landing back on his board swinging it backwards hitting Thor flying him into the ground. Beta Ray launches lightning from his hammer and Silver Surfer dodges it then grabbing Beta Ray's face and throwing him into the ground. He flies towards Peter looking him in the eye.

"No!" Kaguya yells as Silver Surfer pierces Peter in the chest with a cosmic sword. Peter kicks Silver Surfer chest releasing him from the swords grip as he clenches his stomach. Kaguya throws an ash bone at Silver Surfers back as it pierces his shoulder. His arm flops to the side as he climbs back on his board and soars into the sky.

"Galactus is calling me back. Seems the Nullifier plan didn't work out for you all." He says as he disappears into the clouds. Peter falls to his knees coughing up blood. Kaguya stumbles to the ground. Catching him trying to heal him.

"No you can't leave me. I don't want to lose you too." She says as tears fall from her face and land on the spider on Peter's suit. Rain continues to fall and Peter smiles looking into Kaguya's eyes.

"There's so much I wanted to show you. So many drinks for us to share. So many chocolates out there for us to enjoy together." Peter laughs a bit then coughing.

"I don't know if you believe in what we do. What I do. But the moment I met you. I just wanted to let you know…. I…" Peter coughs up blood and his eyes begin to shut as the rain freezes midair and everything grows still.

"I am sorry that you have had to go through this much pain. I have stood and watched Galactus tear everyone's world apart long enough." A voice says. Kaguya turns to see a bright figure approach her.

"You're wondering who I am aren't you? Well I go by an assortment of names but there is one that best suits me." The bright light says crossing its arms.

"I am the One-Above-All."

* * *

"How are you doing this?" Kaguya asks looking at everyone and everything frozen.

"I have paused time. There is much I have to say." One-Above-All says. Kaguya looks down at Peter and he is also frozen in time his eyes barely open.

"Peter Parker. The Amazing Spider Man. What a brave man. All of you are brave for the things you fight for are for the greater good. I am a large supporter of the greater good. It's why I have come to you now." One-Above-All says.

"So you're… the one true God." Kaguya says.

"Yes. You are a very intelligent woman. I am the one true creator the almighty supreme." One-Above-All says.

"Peter he's hurt….. I don't want him to pass away… I…"

"You are in love." One-Above-All says interrupting her. She grabs Peters hand and holds it tightly.

"It's only rarely when I see something so genuine. So… meant to be. As if this all was destiny. I am not here to change all that has happened on this dreadful night. Death is a natural part of life and we as people must learn to let those we love who are dying go when the time has come." One-Above-All says. One-Above-All holds down his hands out. Rocket Raccoon, Quicksilver and Thing appear unharmed laying on the ground.

"A heart of Gold this one." One-Above-All says looking at Thing.

"What about Peter!?" Kaguya asks. One-Above-All turns to look at Kaguya as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Before you arrived on this planet you were a cruel person. A danger to everyone. A demon cursed to live out its days reaping upon the souls of others. Now you must look at what you've become here. Do you think this is your true destiny? Or do you think it'd be best to return to the fight you had begun at your nursery?" One-Above-All asks. Kaguya thinks back at the fight she was having against Naruto and Sasuke. She then looks down at Peter and smiles.

"I'm where I truly must be." She says.

"When I start back time infuse your purple lightning into his heart." One-Above-All says. Turning around and looking up into the sky.

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in the beat of a heart, in a single moment of time that begins to continue."

He disappears and time suddenly starts back. Rain continues to fall as Kaguya puts her hand on Peter's chest and purple lightning shoots through him. His body levitates into the air and begins to glow yellow. His suit turns into a spacey black and white color and he levitates back to the ground on his feet.

"You awoke my Uni-Powers! With this we can defeat Galactus!" Peter says grabbing Kaguya and hugging her tightly.  
Kaguya rolls up his mask and kisses him. She rolls it back down and smiles.

"Go gettem Tiger."

* * *

End Of Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 9 the last chapter will release tomorrow! I hope you all have enjoyed this story and follow/favorite if you would like to read more Avengers and Naruto action! Thanks for reading! Excelsior! **


	9. Chapter 9: The End Of The Beginning

Greetings From Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The End Of The Beginning**

"Look in the sky!" Steve yells. Jennifer, Wanda, and Carol shoot from the clouds followed by an army of robots.

"They've got company." Clinton says pulling out his pistol. A blast of blue lightning appears behind the three women destroying the robots flying behind them. They land to the ground near the group of Avengers.

"Where are Fury and the others?" Natasha asks.

"We got held up. They kept going." Jennifer says.

"Dammit. I should be up there with them." Natasha says.

"There's nothing we can do now. We found Bruce and Jessica we need to find the others." Logan says.

"Okay who all is left then?" Jessica asks.

"I am Groot!" Groots says.

"We all know you're here Groot no need for a roll call every five seconds." Gamora says.

"We just need to find Peter, Kaguya, Thor, Beta Ray, and anyone know where Johnny is?" Steve asks looking around at the Avengers.

"Right here you knuckleheads. He says limping over to Clinton. He begins to fall but Clinton catches him helping him to his feet.

"So you did it." Natasha says.

"Piece of cake haha argh!" Johnny grabs his stomach in pain after laughing.

"Yea seems like your ribs might be soft as cake at the moment. You might wanna take it easy until we…" Quill looks into the sky seeing Fury, Phil, Susan, Reed, Tony, and James flying from the clouds. Heavy rain begins to pour as they make their way to the ground. Susan and Reed gasp for air as they climb to their feet. Reed looks up into the sky and closes his eyes as the rain hits his face.

"We failed." He says. Suddenly a bright white light shines from the park to their right. The Avengers run to the site to find Kaguya looking up into the sky and Peter slowly floating away.

"The kid's in love..." Fury says. He walks up to Thor and Beta Ray as they approach Kaguya.

"So did you defeat all the heralds?" Fury asks.

"Afraid not Silver Surfer is still out there. He killed the kid but it seems he's been revived. He's stronger now." Beta Ray says.

"I have awoken his Uni-Powers. I've opened something in him no other woman could do. A destiny that was chosen only for me." Kaguya says.

"Hmm True love story am I right?" Tony says holding his hand up for a high-five but no one gives him one so he lowers it.

"Kick his ass Spider-Man." Rhodes says.

* * *

Peter bolts into the clouds leaving a trail of cosmic energy. He looks around the clouded area to see Galactus levitating over a thunder-cloud. He looks at Peter and smirks.

"What happened to your ungodly Avengers? I was hoping to destroy them I guess an arachnid will do for now." Galactus says shooting a purple beam at Peter. Peter dodges it and shoots a yellow cosmic ray at Galactus hitting his chest and breaking his armor.

"It couldn't be… no… curses! Not once again! Why must you forsake my revenge!?" Galactus yells.

"I know what you feel. When in despair I remember that all throughout history the ways of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they can seem invincible but in the end they always fall. Think of that always while you starve in the negative zone!" Peter says hitting Galactus with a huge cosmic blast that sends him flying into a dark hole.

"Dammit!" Silver Surfer says flying in after him.

"Have fun in the Negative Zone creep. Also, how did I think of that quote?" Peter asks scratching his head. He flies to the ground to see S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's flying over him, medical vehicles pulling up, and agents everywhere gathering evidence. His cosmic suit disappears as Kaguya runs to him.

"It's over. It's all over." Peter says looking around at Raccoon smiling while Groot picks him up and hugs him. Thing giving Johnny a pound. Pietro hugging Wanda as they both begin to cry.

"There was a time when I thought it was the end for us. When you died." Kaguya says.

"There is something you should know about this world. This Universe. Remember this for as long as you live. The heroes will always win." Peter says as Kaguya smiles and kisses him.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Okay Aunt May I'll tell her. No, no I think we're gonna stay at the new tower for a while until things are back going. You will get to see her I promise okay just for now let's think about how the city was destroyed and we're busy. Okay love ya too bye." Peter turns to Kaguya smiling.

"She seriously want's to meet you." He says sitting on the bed next to her.

"You really think it would be time. I mean look at me." Kaguya says.

"Yea look at the most beautiful woman to crash-land on this planet." Peter says. Kaguya falls on top of him and Tony walks into the room.

"Whoa okay mom, dad just call me back when it's over." Tony says covering his eyes.

"Real funny Stark what is it?" Peter asks. Tony pulls out his phone and a hologram rises from the screen.

"Just wanted to show you some designs ya know everyone else has other things to do I need someone to chat with too." Tony says.

"You walked into our room… Without knocking…. To go over some design plans!?" Peter says.

"Actually this is _my_ Tower so I can go wherever I want ya know just being real bro." Tony says.

"Okay _bro_ you can leave because we need to get ready for the ceremony." Peter says. Tony leaves the room and Kaguya walks up to a large window looking down at the newly restored part of the city.

"You excited about the new Park opening?" Peter asks. Kaguya doesn't answer just stares at the city marveling at the technology.

"Everything okay Rabbit?" Peter asks.

"What if they don't accept me?" Kaguya asks.

"I know they will. I mean c'mon they accepted me a nerdy kid in a skin-tight red and blue suit" Peter says.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"They will love you the moment they see you. They will love you because of this. You protected them. You saved them. You are an Avenger. They have no choice but to love you." Peter says.

* * *

The Avengers walk onto the stage and look down at all the people of Manhattan cheering and holding up signs. Some say we "We Love You Avengers". Others say things like "The New Avenger Rocks". Maria Hill walks up to the microphone and the music in the background grows silent.

**"We are gathered here today to celebrate, to remember, and to rejoice…. The threats that we face everyday tire the world…. She cracks and breaks…. She cries and strikes blue fists of fury…..But we all know who is capable of killing a storm…. Who is capable of shielding us from the rain above…. Who is able to match that fury and teach the mother earth that we too have felt this pain….. For those who have lost some you carry yourself now…..Be stronger….. Return back to how strong you were before. Show your new self that it hasn't won you over! No matter where you are or what the evil is! There will always be an Avenger!"**

She smiles as the crowd roars in applause and she begins to put medals over the Avengers heads.

"Another one Reed. We're gonna need a bigger shelf." Susan says.

"This itches" Drax says taking it off.

"And you will itch with pride my friend." Quill says.

"Looking pretty hot in that dress today Agent Hill. BK not too far few of us gonna catch a bite there you down?" Tony says.

"No thanks." Maria says moving to the next person.

"It's an honor." Phil says as Maria puts the medal over his head.

"I can't believe we're still alive after that." Natasha says.

"I still can't believe Peter Parker beat Galactus." Clinton says. Maria puts medals over Peter and Kaguya's heads.

"Welcome." Maria says to Kaguya.

"They seem to adore us all." Kaguya says smiling.

"What'd I tell ya? You can't hate an Avenger." Peter says.

"You're the most amazing person I ever met." Kaguya says grabbing Peter's hand holding it tightly.

"Really? Then I guess they will have to call us The Amazing Kaguya and Spider-Man."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Asgard ****Epilogue**

"So this is your choice brother…" Thor says standing beside a teenager who is sitting at a table with his fingers interlocked staring straight forward in anger.

"I quit. I work for the All-Mother no longer." The teenager says. Thor shakes his head.

"I have a celebration to attend to on earth. We've beaten Galactus once and for all. This just might be the peace we were hoping for." He says flying away.

The teenager walks through the dark streets when a sudden yellow light flashes from the sky into a forest. He walks into the forest to find a golden man lying a crater.

"You… I know you. God Of Mischief. You have evil intentions deep within you…" The golden man says.

"Who… who are you?" The teenager asks.

"I am Praeter. I am dying." He says shooting the teenager with a yellow beam. The teenager floats into the air glowing and then falls to the ground.

"Now use your anger. Avenge us." Praeter says as the yellow aura around his body disappears.

"Are you hurt?" An asgardian soldier asks the teenager.

"No I'm fine nothing happened." The teenager said.

"So… Avenge…" The teenager says looking at his hands as he emits cosmic energy around them and then grins.

"As you wish."

* * *

That's the end of this crossover guys! If you couldn't tell by the ending I will confirm it now! There will be a sequel or you could call it Book 2. It will contain more chapters more length and a less rushed feel to it as if it's an actual novel. So thanks for those who read and to those who follow/faved me! If you read and enjoyed I would love a review or a follow/favorite. Excelsior!


End file.
